15 Problems with Weddings Kakashi & Iruka style
by darknecromancer666
Summary: its Kakashi and Iruka's wedding...what could possibly go wrong. YAOI joint one-shot to go with 15 prolems with weddings - Sasuke & Naruto style


**a/n:**A joint one-chot to go with my other wedding one the time line is just a few months after Sasuke and Naruto's wedding so if you havent read that one then please do

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...except maybe the plot but i still own nothing TTTT

WARNING: YAOI KakashixIruka, a little bit of SasukexNaruto and a few threats but nothing serious but if ive missed something, please tell me

15 Problems with Weddings - KakashixIruka

**No.1 - One Ero-sannin taking one Kakashi Hatake out for a night on the town, half way through his dinner.**

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table, watching his fiance, Iruka as he placed the food on two plates before setting them down on said table. Without his mask, Kakashi was an incredibly handsome man which, no matter how many times he saw him, made Iruka blush and sometimes stutter. The silver-haired Jounin bent his head and smelt in his food.

"Smells good 'Ruka. Arigatou." Kakashi stated, placing a chaste kiss on his lovers lips before eating his delicious food.

"Thank you Kakashi. May I ask, why haven't you taken Asuma up on his offer to have a stag do?" Iruka asked, eating his own plate of food.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" Kakashi mocked hurt in both his tone of voice and actions causing Iruka to sigh. "I just wanted to be with my Koi, is that too much to ask for?" Kakashi explained, taking hold of one Iruka's hands and giving it a squeeze. Iruka smiled softly at the corny words his lover was spouting. Before he could respond, their door was thrown open to reveal Jiraiya, grinning like a madman with all of their friends behind him.

"What the-" Iruka began but was inturrupted by said toad sage.

"Kakashi, you are to come with me...we have one night and alot of ground to cover." Jiraiya commanded as Anko and Gai walked in without warning and proceeded to drag the shocked jounin out of his house. Leaving Iruka to stare in pure shock.

**No.2 - One Iruka Umino worrying what his perverted fiance might get up to while trying to have a quiet night in with his adoptive son and his husband.**

Iruka sat on the couch, his back straight and his shoulders tense. His hands were fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. In front of him sat Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, one staring at him in worry while the other just sat there staring.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei? Are you okay?" Naruto asked caustiously, it wasn't often he saw the older man fidget so much.

"What? Oh I'm fine Naruto, I'm just worried about Kakashi. Knowing Jiraiya he'll take him to a strip club or a brothel. Naruto smiled as he linked his hand with Sasuke's.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm sure they'll be fine. Kakashi-sensei can look after himself." Naruto comforted. Iruka smiled at his ex-students attempt to make him stop worrying, it was touching to say the least. "So, what you going to do tonight?"

"I'll probably go to bed early, I'm feeling rather tired anyway." Iruka replied.

"Oh no you don't, no sensei of mine will go to bed early on his stag night." Sakura frowned as she stepped through the door, followed by Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Kurunei, Tsunade, Shizune, and other chuunin, jounin or academy teachers that didn't follow Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"N-nani!?" Iruka's eyes widened as he spotted bottle of alcohol being placed in his kitchen. Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked at their ex-sensei's reaction.

"Ne, you didn't think we'd leave you alone on your stag night did ya?" Tenten asked, grinned widely at the academy teacher.

"B-but I-I..." Iruka stuttered but couldn't finish his sentence. Naruto laughed as well as some of the others. Iruka blushed slightly before he laughed with them, saying a heartfelt thank you to them.

**No.3 - One Ero-sannin taking One Kakashi Hatake to a strip club along with his chuunin and jounin.**

Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the place they had stopped. A big lettered sign hung above the door saying 'STRIP CLUB' along with a drawing of a striper beside it.

"What are we doing here?" he asked but as soon as he saw the perverted man's grin, he got it in one. Without warning, he was pushed into said club by Gai and Anko again...why was Anko there? He'll never know. But before he could resist, Jiraiya's laughter filled his ears.

"Now let's party." Jiraiya said as he ordered drinks.

**No.4 - One Kakashi Hatake waking up 2 hours late for his own wedding.**

Kakashi groaned as light attacked his sensitive eyes. His head beginning to pound heavily as the after effects of booze began. With a slow sigh, he sat up and massaged his shoulders, hearing with satisfaction as his back popped when he stretched. His dark eyes swept across the room, which he realised was Asuma's. The next thing he noticed was the many drunken bodies that were layed carelessly everywhere there was was a suitable and stable surface to sleep. The last thing Kakashi noticed was the clock on the wall...that read 2PM. The time didn't register straight away but once it did, Kakashi went into a state of panic.

"N-NANI!?" he all but screamed, effectively waking up the other occupants of the room. Groans of disturbance greeted him.

"Kakashi, what are you screaming for?" Asuma asked, holding his head lightly.

"I'm late for my own wedding! By 2 HOURS!!" Kakashi exclaimed before he rushed around getting ready.

**No.5 - One Naruto Uchiha trying his hardest to calm his nearly hysterical and seemingly rejected father-figure from breaking down after believing he has been stood up.**

Iruka sat on one of the seats that was offered to him y one of the guests. Tears were streaming down his face as his body shook with held in emotions. Beside him sat Naruto, who was holding him and rubbing his back soothingly. Sasuke had gone to find the missing jounin only moments before his ex-sensei and father-figure started to break down.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-teme'll find him. You never know, Kakashi-sensei probably just woke up late." Naruto whispered carefully, his own face set in a frown.

"But he promised me he wouldn't be late." Iruka cried, burying his face into Naruto neck.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, ne? You know how he is, he'd be late for his own funeral." Iruka laughed slightly at that statement. "See? That's the reason you fell in love with him, even with his flaws, so cheer up ne? I don't think he would want his 'Dolphin-chan' to be upset." Naruto grinned at the blush that spread over Iruka's face at the nickname. Moments later, Sasuke appeared again making Naruto turn to him questioningly. Blue eyes stared into black ones, begging the other male to tell him Kakashi is on his way. Sasuke smiled softly as he nodded his head, earning a bright smile from his husband.

"Ne Iruka-sensei? Sasuke-teme says Kakashi-sensei's on his way so don't be sad okay?" Naruto muttered near the older man's ear.

"Are you positive?" Iruka asked alittle doubtfully.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you." Naruto smiled as he stood up and embraced his husband, whispering a thank you into his ear adding a chaste kiss on the lips for sure.

**No.6 - One Kakashi Hatake 'poofing' into the church - thankfully noone had left - for once telling the truth about his tardiness before being officially smacked in the head by Iruka, Naruto Sakura, Tsunade, Kurunei and anyone else who felt the desire to hit him for his stupidness.**

Just as Iruka stood up and smoothed down his black suit, Kakashi appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke.

"Gomen ne 'Ruka-chan I'm late, I really did oversleep this time, must have been the club I went to." Kakashi explained, his small blush hardly visible from behind his mask.

"You BAKA!" Iruka shouted, raising his hand before slapping Kakashi in the back of the head. The silver-haired jounin winced at the force of the hit but didn't attempt to stop him.

"Im sorry 'Ruka, please forgive me." Kakashi at least had the dignity to look ashamed of his tardiness. Before his shorter lover could speak, Kakashi was then hit by Naruto, who scowled deeply, then Sakura, Tsunade and Kurunei hit him, all saying how much he upset Iruka. Sasuke just glared his most dirtiest glare instead of hitting him but at that moment, Kakashi kinda wished he had hit him. He was also hit by a few academy teachers and fellow ninjas who were not with him on his stag night.

**No.7 - One Gondaime beating One Ero-sannin senseless for nearly causing the two teacher's their happiness.**

Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she turned towards Jiraiya. He shuddered under her murderous glare but refused to run. She reached for his collar and forcefully dragged him outside so his cries weren't as loud.

"How dare you nearly cost them their one chance at happiness!!" The guests heard before the obvious sounds of pain came floating into the chapel. To get everyone's attention, The Priest coughed dryly.

"Shall we start then?" He asked, both Iruka and Kakashi nodding their consent. As The Priest began, the sounds of Jiraiya's pain-filled moans and Tsunade's angered shouts slowly dies down to nothing.

**No.8 - One Kakashi Hatake - during his vows - reaching into his pocket and pulling out Vol.3 of Icha Icha Paradise.**

Kakashi stared at Iruka as he began his vows.

"Iruka, although we've known each other for many years, I never had the backbone to approach you during the time before you assigned Team 7 to me. I have loved you since I can remember and..." Kakashi stopped as he reached into his pocket, his visible eyes curved up into a cresent shape as he pulled out a book that he instantly flipped open and help in his hand. A vein throbbed in nearly everyone's heads as they realised the book was 'Icha Icha Paradise Vol.3'. "And it was only when Naruto and Sakura told me to tell you how I felt before you were taken from beneath my nose. Once I had told you, I thought you would never want to see me again but you proved me wrong. When you told me you loved me back, I was the happiest man alive but now I see I became even happier when you agreed to marry me. All I'm trying to say is, I may have my flaws and I know I'm not perfect, so I can't promise you a lifetime of pure happiness because of us being ninja's and all but I can promise you a lifetime of love and I promise I'll love you until the end of time. I love you Iruka Umino, now and forever." Kakashi smiled through his mask at the shorter man opposite, noticing he was trying his hardest not to cry.

**No.9 - One Iruka Umino threatening to cancel the weding - burn every book of Icha Icha Paradise ever made and personally castrate the silver-haired ninja - if he didn't put said book away before The Priest managed to finish the 'I do's'.**

The Priest looked at the two men in front of him.

"Do you Kakashi Hatake take this man, Iruka umino to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Iruka-"

"I swear Kakashi Hatake that if you don't put that God forsaken porn book away I will cancel this wedding..." Iruka glared as he pulled the other man towards him, his lips next to his ear. "And I'll burn every book of the 'Ich Icha Paradise' series ever made and I'll castrate you so you will never reproduce or have sex in your life again." he hissed into the taller man's ear before moving away and asking The Priest to continue. With a gulp, Kakashi pocketed the book, earning a sweet smile from his fiance.

"Erm... okay. Do you Iruka Umino take this man, Kakashi Hatake to be you lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

**No.10 - After The Priest has proclaimed them Husband and Husband and the sweet kiss is shared, One Maito Gai bursts from his seat, exclaiming things about 'youthfulness' and Kakashi's 'coolness'.**

The Priest smiled widely,

"I know pronounce you Husband and Husband,you may kiss the Man." Without further hesitation, Kakashi lowered his mask and gave Iruka one of the sweetest kisses ever. Everyone cheered but the loudest cheer came from Gai. The green latex-clad ninja was crying loudly,

"YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS ENLIGHTENING TO US ALL! WE SHOULD ALL FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE AND GET MARRIED!!" he shouted, his voice beating everyone else's. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI, WITH ALL YOUR COOLNESS!!" Said person ignored his 'eternal rival' as he was too lost in a certain someone who was now his husband.

**No.11 - One Kakashi Hatake not waiting until the honeymoon to fully grope his new husband.**

Iruka laced his fingers together with Kakashi's as they walked to the afterparty. However, it seemed like his husband - a word he got giddy over - was not willing to wait before he groped him. Kakashi's spare hand found it's way to Iruka's butt which he gave a firm squeeze, earning him a surprised squeak from said person.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped "Can't you wait?"

"But 'Ruka-chan, you look so delectable." Kakashi replied, his gaze hungry making Iruka blush before swatting at his hand that was still on his butt.

**No.12 - One Naruto Uchiha sharing stories of his ex-sensei's certain 'events' he happened to walk in on, effectively embarrassing his father-figure.**

Naruto grinned mischievously as he sat with a tipsy Kiba, a bored Shikamaru, Kurunei and Asuma, Neji and Gaara, Hinata and his own husband Sasuke.

"Hey guys, wanna hear a story?" he asked innocently, ignoring his husband's questioning gaze.

"Sure Uzu-Uchiha...do tell." Kiba replied, drinking the rest of his alcohol.

"Well, it's a story about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and how I found out about them." Anko, who was just mingling, happened to hear the talk and decided the whole room needed to hear this story.

"OI! EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND BE QUIET, it's time for a story." Anko said the last part as she stared at Naruto who was suddenly aware of the noise...or lack of. "Carry on worm."

"Yes...well...anyway...It was a chilly saturday morning and I was on my way to Iruka-sensei's house for our weekend lunch and when I knocked on the door, Iruka answered. But he didn't look normal in a way, his face was flushed, his hair was down and messy like he had just got out of bed." Iruka blushed as he remembered the exact moment the blonde was talking about. "And he was only in his boxers but I noticed he had bruising around his lips and love bites on his body, mainly near his neck. I asked him if I could come i but he said no so naturally I asked him why which was when I found out. Kakashi-sensei walked out of Iruka-sensei's bedroom without nothing on asking if he- mmph!" Sasuke decided to do his ex-sensei a favour and stopped his husband at the most embarrassing part just as he had done for them. However, Iruka didn't stop Kakashi with a kiss but this is Naruto we're talking about and nothing would shut him up. However, due to his sudden impulse, Sasuke didn't see Iruka sigh in relief and mouth a 'thank you' to him as he was too busy tasting his blonde dobe.

**No.13 - Tsunade and Jiraiya participating in a drinking contest with Kiba, Anko and Asuma, resulting in very loud singing.**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Asuma and Kiba sat around a round table so they faced each other, bottles of alcohol were placed next to each of them.

"Ready? Set? Go." As soon as Gai said 'go', all 5 of them immediately began to see who coud rink the most in the fastest time. First out was Kiba as he was already tipsy when he started, next out was Jiraiya as he passed out from both the alcohol and the site of Tsunade's boobs. The next two to drop out were Asuma and Anko, each with the same amount of booze in there system except one was slower than the other. The last one was the Gondaime herself, Tsunade. She stood up with a shout of success but was unsteady on her feet so she started laughing as she hit the floor, having tripped on her own feet. However, having 5 drunk people together in one room was a bad idea because once Jiraiya had woken up roughly 5 minutes after passing out, him and the other 4 that were participants in the drinking contest began to sing random songs, extremely loudly, which then got two cetain green-clad ninja's involved too.

**No.14 - One Naruto Uchiha along with his husband Sasuke Uchiha handing the 'Newly Weds' a gift from the both of them but having the after effects ruined by Jiraiya's 'helpful' gift to Kakashi.**

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the Newly Weds, their own hands interlaced. Naruto passed a regular sized gift to his father-figure, only offering a large grin as an explanation. Iruka carefully unwrapped the beautifully wrapped present and gasped at what he saw. Inside the wrapping paper were two picture frames; one with everyone in it. (Rookie nine and sensei's, Team Gai, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya, Gaara, temari and Kankuro, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.) The other had just one picture with 4 people in it. Kakashi and Iruka stood behind Sasuke and Naruto, who were sitting on a bench, Naruto was asleep with his head on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke had a look o pure love and devotion on his fce, something he only shows to Naruto. Engraved into the second frame was one word; Family. Tears welled up in Iruka's eyes as he literally pounced on the two younger men and enveloped them into a hug, not caring whether Sasuke was uncomfortable or not.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." he continuously whispered as he was hugged back by both men.

"No problem but thank you for being there for me...for us when we needed you both." Naruto replied, happy that his ex-sensei's had found happiness. Their hug was cut short, however, by the appearance of a very drunk Jiraiya, who handed Kakashi a present.

"You'll be needing this." he said, giggling like a madman before he walked off. Kakashi inspected it first before opening it. Inside was a book but not just any book, oh no, this book was the YAOI karma sutra...yes you heard right, Jiraiya had written a very special book called the Karma sutra: Yaoi Edition and to top it all off, his inspiration were the two couple that were enjoying a happy moment. Iruka's eyes twitched as he blushed full force, trying his hardest not to take said book and beat up said author with it, Naruto just blushed as Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist with a smirk and Kakashi started flicking through the pages, stopping at certain positions he liked the look of.

**No.15 - One Kakashi Hatake not waiting until they were settled into their honeymoon suite before he decided to try some of the positions from Jiraiya's 'gift'... not that his husband, Iruka Hatake, minded much.**

Kakashi and Iruka dumped their bags on the floor near the door as their eyes surveyed the room. The silver-haired jounin was still flicking through the Karma Sutra he got from Jiraiya, Iruka just shook his head and sat on the bed, bouncing a few times to test its softness out. Because he had his head facing the mattress, he didn't hear his husband approach him until his shadow crossed his face.

"Kakashi! how'd you get over here- mmph!" Iruka would have finished but found a rather different and more pleasant way of using his mouth. Kakashi climbed on top of the academy teacher as the kiss became more heated and as clothes were shed, the Karma Sutra: Yaoi Edition was left forgotten on the floor, just inches from the bed.

OWARI

A/N: hehe was it good? Bad? stupid? let me know, m'kay? Review people and i shall write more XD!


End file.
